Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a riveting tool for setting blind rivet nuts and/or blind rivet screws with                a drive piston hydraulically adjustable between a starting position and an end position and        a pull rod operationally connected with the drive piston and adjustable between a rivet receiving position and a setting position.        
Description of Related Art
Blind rivet nuts and/or blind rivet screws are rivets with threads, which are used e.g. when a bottom side, an inside or a back side of a component is not accessible or is hard to access, as is the case e.g. with tubes. Blind rivet nuts and/or blind rivet screws are used in particular in order to apply threads to components which have a wall thickness that is too thin to enable the cutting in of threads.
Riveting tools of the initially named type are used to fasten the blind rivet nuts and/or blind rivet screws comfortably on the respective component. Depending on the rivet to be set, the pull rod adjustable between the rivet receiving position and the setting position is connected with a tractive tool, which has an internal or external thread adjusted for the respective rivet to be set. For setting the blind rivet nut and/or the blind rivet screw, it is screwed onto the tractive tool, inserted into the opening of the component for receiving the rivet and set by the stroke of the riveting tool.
In order to be able to set different blind rivet nuts and/or blind rivet screws with a riveting tool, it is necessary to design the riveting tool such that it can be used with different tractive tools adjusted for the blind rivet nuts and/or screws to be set. The tractive tools must thereby be coupleable in a simple manner with the pull rod in order to guarantee a good applicability of the riveting tool. However, known riveting tools with hydraulically driven drive pistons of the initially named type have the disadvantage that they do not enable or, if possible, only enable a very restricted and involved change of the tractive tool due to the complexity of the hydraulic drive unit.